L'enfer carcérale
by PinguCat
Summary: Erik va devoir purger une peine de 2 ans dans un centre de détention. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-il vivre cet emprisonnement ? Et surtout, comment Charles Xavier l'aidera à s'en sortir de toutes les manières ? AU Sans pouvoir !


Bonsoir :-)

J'ai une furieuse envie de commencer une fiction!

Ce 1er chapitre est très court car il est, en fait, un "avant gout".

Car je ne suis pas tellement sur de mon coup alors je me soumettrai aux avis que j'aurais **:-D**

J'espère que l'idée plaira ainsi, je continuerai **:-)**

Enjoy :-*

* * *

Erik avait longtemps voyagé. A à peine 30 ans, il avait eu le loisir de visiter les plus belles et luxueuses villes du monde entier. Il avait ce don de se fondre partout où il mettait les pieds. Il s'adaptait avec une facilité déconcertante. Bien sûr, les nombreuses langues qu'il avait apprises durant sa scolarité l'ont grandement aidé pendant son périple. Erik parlait plusieurs langues : L'anglais, le Polonais, Russe, Espagnol, Italien et le Français qu'il maîtrisait encore mieux depuis qu'il avait atterri en France. C'est un de ses amis à Rome qui lui avait conseillé de visiter la France. Alors il avait quitté cette belle ville qui l'abritait depuis 4 mois pour se lancer à nouveau à l'aventure. Il n'avait absolument aucune attache nulle part. Sa mère et son père avaient perdu la vie dans les camps de concentration et, comme l'aurai voulu sa mère, il décida de faire de sa vie le plus beau des voyages. Erik avait fait le voyage avec un ami qui devait rendre visite à une vieille tante sur Paris.

Il avait longuement visité Paris. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas aussi idyllique à ses yeux. Bien sûr, la ville était magnifique et regorgeait de merveilles. Mais les Parisiens ne semblaient pas aussi ouverts que les Romains.

A l'arrière d'une camionnette blindée, Erik se remémorait cette soirée quelques jours après être arrivé à Paris. C'était il y a déjà 6 mois. Il voyageait léger, après 10 ans à voyager, Erik n'emportait qu'un vieux sac en toile avec des affaires de rechanges et quelques souvenirs d'ici et là-bas. Il était entré dans un bar de la capitale et avait balancé son sac sur une banquette libre. Il avait commandé une bière et s'était affalé sur cette banquette au fond de la salle. Tout en sirotant sa pinte, il se demandait pourquoi il avait quitté Rome, il y était si bien et accepté. Il s'était fait des amis. Comme partout où il allait. De Londres, à Madrid en passant par New –York et en s'arrêtant à Dublin. Partout. Et partout, il se sentait bien. Mais ici, le climat était différent. Alors il serra dans son poing le seul objet qu'il lui tenait à cœur : Un pendentif contenant une photo de son père et de sa mère.

S'il avait su comment le jeune homme qui rentra dans le bar à ce moment précis allait changer sa vie, Erik serait parti sur le champ. Il avait pourtant l'habitude, lui, de faire confiance aux inconnus. Mais ce soir-là il n'aurait jamais dû. Mais quelque chose l'avait attiré vers ce jeune homme du nom d'Azazel. Était-ce peut-être dû au fait que lui aussi était étranger ? Erik ne saurait le dire. Ils avaient discuté. Beaucoup discuter. Azazel habitait dans le sud-est de la région parisienne dans la petite commune de Melun en Seine-et-Marne et plus exactement sur l'Ile Saint-Etienne. L'homme à la peau basanée lui avait assuré que, la bas, il lui trouverait un boulot et qu'il pourrait loger chez lui le temps qu'il trouve un logement. Il avait accepté avec enthousiasme et le sourire qu'il avait reçu lui avait, enfin réchauffé le cœur après ses quelques jours de froideur.

Deux gardiens le firent sortirent ainsi que deux autres hommes de la camionnette et ils avancèrent vers cet immense bâtisse qui paraissait aussi froide que l'eau qui l'a bordait. Erik avait le cœur serré. _2 ans de prison ferme._ Voilà la peine qui l'attendait. Son avocat, béni soit-il, avait demandé à ce qu'il purge sa peine dans un centre détention et non dans une prison fédérale étant donnée son casier vierge de tout crime. Il lui avait expliqué que les centres de détention accueillent les prisonniers présentant les meilleurs perspectifs de réinsertion. Il avait dû se battre, le pauvre McCoy pour le faire aller là-bas. Le brun aux lunettes avait largement souri après ce qu'il appelait leur « victoire ».

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Erik, avait-il dit, Mr Xavier, un ami à moi travaille là-bas. Je lui ferai part de ton dossier et il pourra t'aider.


End file.
